Johnny Oneshots!
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: I loved him in SING! but couldn't think of an appropriate pairing for him so... here's a bunch of oneshots! I also have more on this set up on my Wattpad account.
1. Chapter 1

**Set Free**

 **AshxJohnny**

It was midnight as Johnny skateboarded to the newly restored theater.

"Hello Ash!" The happy gorilla greeted her before she went up the steps. "How's your day been?"

"Fine," she said lifting her heavy guitar case.

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked as he saw the small porky pine struggle to lift it.

"I got it Johnny," she said nearly out of breath and noticed the concern look in his face. "What you don't believe me?"

"No, I do it's just-"

"Do you think I can't handle climbing up the steps by myself?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for his response. "Well?"

"I don't think that," he blushed. "I'm sort of running late with my appointment with Ms. Crawl, and I don't want to just leave you out here by yourself. Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said picking up her guitar. " I can do it by myself."

"Okay then," Johnny said as Ash started towards the door. "Great, I forgot about the-" Johnny had opened the door for her. "Door."

She looked up at his beaming face. "I know you said you didn't need help but my Grams raised a gentlemen."

"Thanks Johnny," she said shifting her case and walking past him. "I owe your Grams one."

"Anytime Ash."

~~LATER~~

"Alright, that was a beautiful performance Ash," Buster, owner of the theater, stated as Ash left the stage. "However I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" She said cocking her hip. "Another one of those pop teen songs?"

"Close. I want you to sing a duet with," the Koala paused for dramatic effect. "Johnny."

"Sorry Buster," she said walking past him. "I don't sing duets." Well not anymore, she thought back to her no good ex-boyfriend. I was only his back up... "Besides I doubt Johnny wants to sing with me."

"Actually he's the one who suggested it," Ash stopped in her tracks. "He's been making extra practices with Ms. Crawl to practice the guitar."

"Where is he?" Ash asked the Koala.

"I think he's in the studio practicing-Wait!"

"Thanks!" The porky pine took off ignoring the other words shouted by Buster. What did he think? That he'll just hold the door open and I'll sing with him?

~~~Studio Room~~~

She barged in.

"Hey Ash," Johnny said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay! Who do you think you are!" She pointed a finger at him. "I don't remember agreeing to be your little backup singer!"

"Did Buster already tell you?" He frowned. "I don't recall tell'n him that you'd be backup. I said a duet."

"Yeah well why did you think I'd sing with you?"

"Well in all honesty," Johnny blushed a little. "You've been look'n good on stage, really good, you make the stage light up when you're out there!" Ash kept down the heat rising to her cheeks. "But after the show, you always look a bit down. I just wanted to cheer you up is all. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be mad."

"Oh my gosh," Ash groaned. "Johnny why'd you have to be so nice?"

"I'm sorry."

"No Johnny, I'm sorry. Listen," she slumped down against the wall. "I don't have the best experience in sharing the stage. Actually it was more back up rather than sharing. I didn't get to enjoy singing like I do now..."

"And that's why I said it'd be a one time thing," Johnny walked over to her and held his hand out. "Ash would you do me the honor of singing with me?"

Ash smiled. "Alright Johnny," she took his hand. "I'll sing with you but only this one time."

"Excellent! Now I had an idea for the song," he took out a piece of paper from his jacket. "Here, what do you think?"

"You and I?" She pondered at it. "Okay. This song is a piece of cake."

~~~A WEEK LATER~~~

"Why is this song so difficult!" Ash groaned hopelessly strumming. "How're you doing Johnny?"

"Please don't get me started on this,"Ash noticed his long fingers were clumsy on the strings. "It's always that one string."

"Here," Ash placed her small hand on his. "You got to put your finger on that one right there."

"Here?"

"No Johnny, right there."

He strummed it.

"Thank you," he said giving her a toothy grin. "Ms. Crawl's a good teacher but there are some things she can't teach."

"Like how to not drop an eye," Ash asked.

"No," Johnny out stretched his hands. "Where to place my long fingers."

"Ew," Ash laughed as he wiggled them. "They look like giant worms."

"Are you sure they're not some sort of... Tickle Monster!" He started to tickle her.

"Ahaha-Johnny s-stop it!" Ash continued to laugh. Luckily she managed to escape his clutches. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Johnny took off his guitar. "I'm getting ready to tickle!"

He started chasing her around the studio until he caught her. "Ahaha, J-Johnny!"

"I'm not Johnny, I'm the Tickle Monster!"

"T-Tickle Mon-Monster, p-pfft-please stop," Johnny saw that she was breathless so she moved back to give her a chance to catch her breath. "T-thanks, for listening, Tickle Monster."

"It's Johnny," Ash raised a brow at the sudden change of his name.

"What?" That was when she realized their current position, his body was hovering over her.

"It's Johnny, now," he said softly gazing down into the porky pine's blue eyes. "Okay."

"O-Okay," Ash blushed at the his sudden closeness. "It's you, Johnny."

"It's me," he whispered slowly leaning in.

Ash didn't move. It's Johnny, she thought looking back into his chocolate eyes. Sweet, innocent, caring, considerate-

"Johnny!" Both teens jumped back from each other. An older gorilla with a heavy British accent came in scolding Johnny."There you are, good heaven do you know how worried I was."

"Sorry Grams," Johnny apologized. "I forgot to keep track of time. I sort of forget when I'm with her."

"Who the devil is this 'her'?"

"Um, that'd be me," Ash said from the floor. Johnny realized they were still on the floor so he quickly got up then offered Ash a hand. "Thanks Johnny."

"It's all good," he said blushing at the memory of his attempts to kiss the porky pine. "So Grams I'll meet you in the car?"

"My dear" Johnny's grandmother walked up to Ash. "What a tiny thing you are?"

"I'm a porky pine," Ash said placing her hands on her hips. "We're usually smaller than most species."

"Well Johnny," Grams patted her grandson on the back. "Looks like you're going to have your hands full with this Free Spirit."

"Thank you Grams," Johnny took his grandmother's arm and started leading her out the studio door. "I promise I'll be right out. We just have to finish up this last bit of the song."

"Of course Johnny Boy," she gave him a wink on her way out. "Try not to squish her our family's men are known for there strength-"

"Thank you Grams," Johnny slammed the door in her face. "Heh, grandmothers. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

There was a moment of silence. I hope I didn't ruin what we had, Ash thought mentally slapping herself.

"So can you make sure my fingers are placed correctly?" He said as if nothing had happen.

Thank goodness, Ash smiled at the way he manage to shift the awkwardness in the room. "Sure thing."

The next few weeks Ash and Johnny practiced all day long. Going over simple guitar lessons and specific lines to sing for the song. It was the most fun Ash had in a long while. Not only because she finally got to share a spotlight, but the fact that she had Johnny constantly making her smile.

It been of few of the best weeks she's ever had.

~~~SHOWTIME~~~

"Nervous?" Ash asked the tall gorilla beside her.

"I'm always a bit nervous before a performance," he said glancing down at the small porkypine. "Aren't you?"

Ash turned towards the stage. "I'm never nervous, Johnny." She flicked her red heart glasses on. "I'm free."

She carried herself on stage with her head held high. The crowd erupted in cheers.

She glanced back at the nervous boy. "You coming, partner?"

He smiled. "You bet your quills I am!"

They both set themselves on stage, and strapped there guitars on.

The lights dimmed.

A single spotlight shone on Ash as she started to play the guitar.

Another light shone on Johnny as he started to sing!

Johnny: "Without you, there's no reason for my story."

Ash: "And when I'm with you I can always act the same."

Johnny: "Forever!"

Ash: "Yeah if we're together."

Johnny: "We can make it better!"

They paused for a second.

Then Ash and Johnny started playing the notes on their guitars.

 **Ash:** "You and I. We never get to sleep we're up all day! We're overworked and under paid."

 **Johnny:** "You and I! We're always stuck in repeat day by day. Watching time drift away as we burn..." Johnny played the guitar. "Away."

Both started to play in sync with their guitars.

 **Ash:** "Without you, there's no reason for my story."

 **Johnny:** "And when I'm with you I can always act the same!"

 **Ash:** "Forever."

 **Johnny:** "Yeah if we're together."

 **Ash:** "We can make it better!"

 **Johnny:** "You and I, we've never felt so right."

 **Ash:** "That just might be just what I need..."

 **Johnny:** "To get me through the night. You and I We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked."

 **Ash:** "So then I could never never quit, I just burn... away!"

 **Johnny:** "Without you, there's no reason for my story!"

 **Ash:** "And when I'm with you I can always act the same."

 **Johnny:** "Forever, yeah if we're together!"

 **Ash:** "We can make it better!"

 **Johnny:** "Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh!"

 **Ash:** "Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh!"

Then something about the rush of the crowd made Johnny look at Ash.

Slowly Johnny sang, "Without you, there's no reason for my story And when I'm with you I can always act the same."

Ash saw Johnny's eyes focusing their attention onto her.

 **Johnny:** "Forever, yeah if we're together..."

Ash's stomach suddenly got butterflies which was odd because she didn't get nervous.

She dared look into his brown eyes and sang at the top of her lungs, "We can make it... We can make it...!"

Now both teens stared into each other's eyes as they sang out.

"Without you, there's no reason for my story! And when I'm with you I can always act the same! Forever, yeah if we're together! We can make it better! Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh, Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh!"

Ash finished off the song with her guitar.

Once they where finished they were panting breathlessly staring at each other. Smiling like idiots. However the crowd erupted breaking the spell as they both looked to the crowd and grinned widely.

"Thank you!" Ash waved at her fans.

Johnny held out a piece sign. "And goodnight!"

When they existed the stage they were greeted by Johnny's Grams.

"Both of you were positively brilliant out there," Grams nearly screamed. "I simply can not wait for your next duet!"

"Oh, um Grams this was a one time thing," Johnny said with a disappointed face. "We don't plan to-"

"Sing without making sure you'll allow more late practices," Ash quipped as Johnny rendered speechless. "We don't want you to be worried about your grandson, now do we?"

"Heaven's Johnny don't scare your Grams like that, absolutely Ash! You have my permission, now if you'll both excuse me I need to use the ladies room." She quickly took off towards the restroom.

"Ash what are you doing?" Johnny said with a confused look on his face. "I could have sworn you said one time thing."

"I did," Ash admitted taking off her glasses. "But I didn't realize how much fun it'd be!"

"What are you proposing?" Johnny asked shyly. "In all honesty, I don't want this to end, Ash."

"Me neither, it's fun being with you on and off the stage," Ash was feeling brave and swooped in to kiss his cheek. He went red. She smirked and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Johnny."

"O-Okay," the boy said beaming. "S-same time?"

"Always."

Ash exited the theater finally forgetting her past because as of right now, she had been set free.

 **This is just something I wanted to do because I don't think people are really watching the movie -I'm a huge fan- so I wanted to have fun with it! NEXT IS ROSITA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Fire**

 **Rosita x Johnny**

Rosita had just finished her rehearsal for her solo show. She noticed that Johnny was suppose to be practicing his act, but when she found him, he was out of it. In a hypnotic daze, again.

"Johnny are you okay," Rosita, being a mother of 25, asked in concern of the younger performer. "You seem to be in a constant daze these last few days haven't you?"

"I'm fine Rosita," Johnny scratched his head. "I don't know what happens to me, it's like I'm trying to remember some sort of old memory..."

"Do you know what starts these flashbacks?"

"Nuth'n really," he blushed before continuing. "Actually it's when you've been dancing solo. I don't know, something about the way you do it makes me go into a sort of trance. I swear it isn't anything... bad."

"I'd never think that Johnny. Maybe what you need is to go home and look through some old stuff, see if it triggers something. I don't want you to literally break a leg or forget anything when it's your turn," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay."

"Thanks Rosita!" He started to take off home. "Good luck in your show tomorrow."

"No problem Johnny," Rosita waved back.

 _What a sweet kid_ , she thought leaving. _He reminds me of someone but can't out my-Oh! I forgot to pick up groceries!_

 _~~~Johnny's House~~~~_

The gorilla teen started rummaging through a box full of his younger days.

"Hello," he picked up a white piece of paper. "What's this?"

His brown eyes widen in realization _._

 _I need to tell Rosita_ , he said jumping up, but then stopped. _Maybe tomorrow when it's daylight... and the theater is actually open._

His eyes scanned the slip of paper in his hand. He smiled to himself.

 _Who would have thought it'd be her of all the people,_ he jumped into bed. _Small world we live in._

Ten Years Ago

A young pig, in her college year, was finishing up her work.

"All done Mr. Ford," she handed her report. "Exactly 500 pages."

"Rosita, I said 500 words," Mr. Ford sighed. "Now I have to read these 500 pages on... Salsa?"

"Actually it's all on International Latin dance moves!" Rosita started to turning the pages. "See if you turn to page 357 you'll see Reggaeton. Rumba-

"Thank you Rosita," Mr. Ford said. "Leave it on the table, I'll get to it when I do."

"Thank you Mr. Ford," the young spirited female pig rushed out of homeroom. "I promise I'll try not to overwork-Ah!"

She bumped into someone.

"Sorry Rosita," the person she bumped into said. "I just needed to hurry and turn this report in."

"It's fine Norman," Rosita said dusting herself off. "Just make sure you turn in that 500 word report in soon."

"Wait," Norman gave her serious look. "It's 500 words?"

"Yes Norman," she giggled. "How many words did you think he meant?"

"50... Gosh I'm going to have to come up with way more words."

"Don't worry about it, he'll be too distracted by my 500 page to notice."

"Five hundred page? Wow, Rosita you're amazing."

"Oh thanks I," her phone started to beep. "Oh my, I'll see you later Norman."

"Thanks again Rosita!" Norman shouted after her. "Man she sure is something. Now I need to write 150 more words on pie..."

~~~AT THE TOWN DANCE STUDIO~~~

"Hey Rosita," an old armadillo said with the keys. "Didn't think you'd make it in time."

"I always do Sir," she said catching the keys. "Never been late-"

"Yes, yes, that's good. Just make sure you clean before my stars step foot in that studio," he said before getting into his car. "I need the place looking spotless we've been losing money to that theater. Can you believe it."

"I can't imagine," the young female pig really couldn't even imagine it what it was even like to dance for people. To entertain them.

"Yeah, see you when we close," he drove off.

Everyday the young pig open the doors and stand behind the cash register, watching the thinner, much 'prettier' animals preform breath taking dance moves. She preformed at home but never in front of an audience, being a pig didn't offer much opportunities.

"Goodness gracious," she said taking the garbage to the dumpster out in the alley. "I've never thought they'd manage to puke out this much in one day." She threw the bags into the dumpster. "Great just another day at the dance studio." Her phone started to buzz.

 _Close the studio_ , her text read. _Wait for me there._

Before she closed the Studio she decided to have some fun. She plugged her phone to the speaker and started to dance to the song Bandolero.

Her hips started to move slow, at first then started to go in sync with the beat, she lifted her hands when she spun. She felt Spicy. DancJohnnying like no one was watching, letting her passion move through her body. When she finished she heard an applause.

"Wow Miss," a little boy appeared in the studio. "That was the utmost amazing thing I ever seen."

"Thank you," Rosita did a little curtsy. "What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Johnny," he smiled brightly. "And what's your name Miss?"

"I'm Rosita," she looked at he open door. _Ah that's how he got in_ \- that's when it clicked to her. "Johnny, Sweetie, where are your parents?"

"Funny thing," the little boy blushed. "I sort of lost'm..."

"Oh my goodness," Rosita started to check him to see if any harm was done to him. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Since you started. It was brilliant! I couldn't take my eyes off you!"

"Thank you, Johnny," she keeled to give him a serious look. "Now is there any number I can use to call?"

"Um..." he went red. "I don't really know..."

"It's fine Johnny," she got up and took him outside. "Do you remember where you last saw them?"

"Uh, yes, no... Um," he started to scratch his head. "I forget. Oh! No wait- No. I still forget"

"Oh boy," she thought in desperation running back inside the Studio to collect her things then locked up. "I'll just text Frank and tell him I'll meet him-"

"Oh! At the park!" Johnny quipped. "That's where we was headed. Come on!"

"Alright but here hold my hand. We don't want you getting lost again," took hold of her hand and she quickly sent her boss the location to meet. "So may I ask why you sneaked away from your parents."

"Well, more like my Mum," he said sadly. "She's the only one there for me, really."

"What about your father?"

"He's not around anymore," he got a pained expression on his little face.

 _Touchy subject_ , Rosita thought sadly trying to change the subject. _I got it._

"Hey why don't we go get a pretzel and some cool lemonade while we look?"

"I don't want to be a bother~a growl~" a little bit of red dusted his cheeks.

"It's okay Johnny," Rosita gigled as they walked to the pretzel stand. "I don't mind. Really, besides how can I need give a pretzel to my own little admirer."

 _She's awfully sweet_ , he beamed as he got his salted pretzel. "Thank you Miss!"

They walked along the park from noon until 5, looking for his mother. However no luck.

That is until they walked by the park's outdoor stage. Rositia raised a brow at the sudden look in his eye. "What's with that look Johnny?"

"That's it!" he exclaimed running towards the stage. "We can sing for my Mum!"

"Wait, what?" she looked at him confused. "How?"

"My Mum always says that she'd be able to hear my voice from a mile away," he said then grinned. "And you can dance with me!"

"Oh no," Rosita dismissed that idea. "That, I'm not sure anybody wants to see me dance."

"Excuse my language Miss," Johnny said hoping on the park's stage. "But listen here you shouldn't be afraid to let your fire show! You're amazing!"

"Johnny, I know your young, but look at me," she gestured to herself. "I'm not exactly the model type."

"I saw the way you danced! You can do it, listen here Miss," Johnny jumped on the stage with full confidence. "You need to know how to love yourself."

Johnny: "You went to school to learn things you never, never knew before. Like "I" before "E" except after "C" And why 2 plus 2 makes 4," he did a little spin. "Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you All about love girl! Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me!"

Johnny started moving his feet.

Johnny: "A B C, it's easy as, 1 2 3, As simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3."

"Are you sure?" Rosita asked as he nodded excitedly.

Johnny: "Baby, you and me girl!"

Rosita smiled at the little gorilla's attempt to help her. _He's lucky he's a little cutie_ , she thought before joining him on stage.

Rosita: "A B C It's easy as, 1 2 3 As simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3!"

Johnny: "Baby, you and me girl," he did a little tap dance.

Rosita: "Come on and love me just a little bit," Rosita swung her hips. "Come on and love me just a little bit!"

Johnny: "I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out!" he took her hand and led her to the other side of the stage. "Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about Reading, writing, arithmetic. Are the branches of the learning tree But listen without the roots of love everyday girl!"

That's when the crowd started forming.

"Hey Norman, did you hear that," A Moose told his friend.

"Huh?" Norman was eating a pie. "What?"

"Dang it's Rosita," the Moose said. "Wow she can move!"

Norman looked and was entranced watching a beautiful girl burn with fire on stage.

Johnny: "Your education ain't complete, Tea-Tea-Teacher's gonna show you How to get an A!"

Rosita: "Na-na-na-naaaaaa!"

Rosita took Johnny and spun him under her arm .

Johnny: "How to spell "me", "you", add the two! Listen to me, baby That's all you got to do! Oh, A B C, It's easy as, 1 2 3! As simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3! Baby, you and me girl!"

Both: "A B C it's easy, It's like counting up to 3, Sing a simple melody. That's how easy love can be. That's how easy love can be. Sing a simple melody 1 2 3!"

Johnny: "You and me. Sit down Miss, I think I love ya,'" Rosita laughed and Johnny smiled. "No, get up Miss! Show me what you can do..."

She started dancing with passion in every step.

Johnny: "Shake it, shake it baby," he along with the crowd started to clap and chant as Johnny even began to follow her. "Come on now! Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh. Shake it, shake it baby, yeah!"

Both: "1 2 3 baby oooh ooo baby, ah, ah Do re mi baby, wow! That's how easy love can b it's easy It's like counting up to 3 Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be!"

Johnny: "I'm gonna teach you How to sing it out!"

Both: "Come-a, come-a, come-a Let me show you what's it's all abou it's easy! It's like counting up to 3! Sing a simple melody! That's how easy love can be!"

Johnny: "I'm gonna teach you How to sing it out Sing it out, sing it out Sing it, sing i it's easy It's like counting up to 3 Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be!"

They both stopped and people around them started to cheer and holler.

"Hey you two," a lizard with a camera stood in front of them. "Say, cheese!" Rosita wrapped her arms around Johnny, and he gave a toothy grin. "Adorable, here," he handed Rosita a copy. "You'll be under undiscovered talents in tomorrow's paper!"

"Thank you," Rosita curtsy, slightly embarrassed. "Here Johnny you can have it."

"Are you sure Miss?" Johnny looked at her. "You won't forget me?"

"Of course not," she ruffled his hair. "I think I'll remember the little cutie who helped me show my fire." That's when she spotted a familiar handsome pig come up on stage. "Oh hi Norman. Where you watching?"

"Yeah, and I just wanted to say that was spectacular. You're amazing, um..." Norman started to sweat.

"Are you alright Sir?" Johnny asked concerned. "You seem to be sweating like a pig."

"W-What? Oh I'm fine. I uh, just want to ask the great dancer Rosita if she'd like to go out with me, sometime around this week?"

 _He's so sweet,_ Rosita said looking at the nervous wreck in front of her. "How about tomorrow night? At the music theater in town?"

"Uh yeah!" Norman said. "I'll just uh... um..."

"Pick me up at eight," she smiled. "I live at 105 Arlington. Okay." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing away with the little boy in her hand. "Come on Johnny let'a go check over here. Bye Norman, I'll see you tomorrow!"

 _Wow,_ Norman thought watching her leave. _I so hope I don't mess this up._

"Johnny are you sure she's coming?" She said as they stood in the center of the stage.

"I'm positive," Johnny said with hopeful eyes. "My Mum said she'd be able to hear my voice from a mile away."

"Oh Johnny," Rosita went down to his level. "Sometimes we say things to reassure others..."

"We do?" Johnny looked up at her with big wide innocent eyes. "Well maybe it's a way to make sure others don't give up."

 _Poor sweet little thing,_ Rosita looked into at his little hopeful face. _Do I want to be the one to ruin his little dreams?_

"We do and you know what I think," she said looking at him. "I think you need to sing louder!"

"Louder?" Johnny gave her a confused look. "I thought we was pretty loud."

" _We_ were but _Johnny_ wasn't," Rosita looked towards the crowd. "It's your turn to show the fire inside you!"

"B-But I can't. Not by me self," Johnny looked down.

"Hey," she smiled lowering her head to face him. "You got this."

"Really?" he asked. "Do you believe in me?"

"Was there ever any doubt that you can't?"

He smiled and gave a determined look, "Never!"

"That's the spirit!"

He took a big. Deep. Breath.

Johnny: "There was a time when I was alone, nowhere to go and no place to call home," he looked at Rosita who gave him a thumbs up. "My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away, too."

Johnny looked around, but no sign of his Mother. Rosita put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep going."

He nodded.

Johnny: "Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile. Told me he wanted to talk for awhile," Johnny took a deep breath. "He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland."

Still no sign of his Mother.

Johnny: "Usually hanging out with Peter Pan, and when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free."

"Johnny look," Rosita pointed to the far distance. "Is that her, in the pink hat?"

Johhny squinted and jumped up. Shouting out, "Mum! MUM!"

"Don't go getting lost again," Rosita said. "Just keep singing. She'll hear you."

Johnny: "He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe. Believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green To your beautiful destiny As we soared above the town that never loved me!"

Rosita could see the larger female Gorilla start to turn their direction, and she had a worried look on her face.

Johnny: "I realized I finally had a family Soon enough we reached Neverland. Peacefully my feet hit the sand," his mother finally turned towards them and ran. "And ever since that day..."

"Johnny!"

"Mum," he jumped into her arms. "Mum, I-I was so scared I'd never see you again. "

"I told you My Silly Little Monkey," she squeezed him. "I'd be able to hear your voice from a mile away."

Johnny: "You are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so," tears fell from the his eyes. "You are now my home sweet home."

"Now what in Heaven's name ever made you run off like that," Johnny's Mum scolded him. "Well?"

"I saw Rosita!"

"Hello, ma'am," Rosita waved. "I guess I attracted him to the Dance Studio with my music. I'm so sorry, we've been on the search for you since noon."

"Thank you Rosita," the Mother Gorilla brought her into a big hug. "I don't know what would have happen if he'd been hurt. I am not even certain of what my husband would have done."

"Johnny," Rosita gave him a confused look. "I thought you said your father wasn't around."

"He isn't. He's always with his Gang-"

"Gangplank!" The Mum chimed in. "He's usually getting on and off Ships. A traveler, if you will."

"Oh," Rosita choose to ignore their lies. "So this was fun. Thank you Johnny. I had such a great time with you."

"You too Miss Rosita, here," he took out a rose from his pocket. "It's for you. So you never lose your fire."

"Thank you," she gave him a hug "For helping me show it."

"Bye Rosita," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around!"

He waved taking his mother's hand and happily walking away.

 _I wonder if I'll ever have my own piglets someday_ , Rosita thought silently to herself. _Oh well, now- Oh no! The keys!_

She took off faster than any pig had ever ran.

"I'm sorry Sir," Rosita said handing the armadillo the keys. "I had to help a child return to his mother."

"I know," he said. "I saw you and a young gorilla boy dancing. Might I say I'm sorry I never noticed it before Miss. You truly are the fire and desire no other dancer in my Studio ever had."

"Really, Sir!" Rosita took a deep breath. "Okay Sir I know this is last minute, but do you think there's a chance for me in your Studio?"

"That's the thing, I've already been evicted. We weren't making enough money. I'm sorry, Rosita," he got in his car. "Please though, don't ever stop showing your spark, alright kid."

"Yes Sir," he drove away leaving Rosita in her own thoughts. _I know I'll have my shot, someday. I wodner if Norman likes Pie?_

10 YEARS LATER

"Rosita! Rosita!" Johnny ran up to her. "Wait just a moment."

"What's wrong Johnny?" She said about ready to exit to the stage. "D-Do you remember this photo?"

He took out an old photo of a young prosperous pig, hugging a little gorilla boy who showed a toothy grin.

"Oh my goodness! You're that Johnny?"

"Yeah, I found it rummaging around my old stuff," he looked at the photo. "Of the first time I fell in love."

"In love?"

"Yeah, oh no-" he blushed at her confusion. "N-not like that! No. Um I fell in love with your passion for your dancing."

"No problem Johnny, besides," she ruffled his hair. "You were a cutie back then too."

"Thanks Rosita," he looked at his feet. "To tell you the truth, that day with you inspired me to pursue singing. Thank you Rosita. Really."

"I'm just happy that I managed to inspire others to follow their dreams," she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go show the fire and desire!"

The crowd went wild as she stepped on stage.

Johnny remember when he first saw her. She was amazing. He lied when he said he didn't fall in love with her. He did. He fell in love with all of her. But most of all it was her fire that he could say was honestly the one thing he still loved about her.

 **Thxs for reading! I'll be posting a mini story before my main one set to be released on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day Special will be titled A Son Like Him, and the mini-is going to be involved with Guther.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Stories 1**

 **Rain**

"A-Ash?" Johnny gave a look of surprise as his best friend stood in his doorway. "What happened?"

The gorilla was currently standing in his front door (in only his banana boxers) talking with the porcupine. Upon further notice she was soaked from the rain as her red nightgown dripping against her small frame, and her eyes full of anger.

"It's Lance again!" The small girl shoved her friend as she stalked into his house. "He won't leave me alone. Grr!" She slumped in a couch. "Why did I have to get stuck with the biggest jerk of all time?"

"I'm sorry Ash. You know I don't know a thing about relationships," Johnny said shutting the door as he sat himself right next to the fuming girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Mr. Innocent. Geez dude," she sat up and playful hit his stomach. "With a body like that it's hard to believe you've been single for so long."

He shrugged. "Just haven't found the right girl yet," Johnny glanced at the girl next to him. "I just... don't want to rush into things."

For some reason her heart skipped a beat. "Well how will you ever know, if you don't take a chance?" She rested her hand on top of his. It sent a shiver through him. "I'm sure there's some girl out there for you Johns."

"There is a girl."

"Who?" His brown eyes bore into her blue. Both of their faces went red. "Whoa you can't be serious, me? B-but you never told me and we've been friends since first grade!"

"That's why Ash," he cupped her face. "You're the only girl I've ever known that gets me. The real me. Not the wannabe guy who tries to fit in his Dad's gang, but the real me who loves to sing when nobody's around. Who can't help but fall for his best friend every time she sings her heart out on stage. I love... I love you, Ash."

She remained speechless, shivering from the cold and the sudden confession.

Johnny gave a pained expression. "I know it's a lot to take in," He slowly removed himself from the couch. "I'll be right back." He returned moments later with a T-Shirt.

"Thanks," she whispered putting the giant thing over her clothes. "Johnny, I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay. I knew you wouldn't feel the same," he looked down at his hands. "I've already waited this long... Heh, what's a couple of more years?"

"Wait Johnny," her small hands took hold of his shaking ones and kissed his knuckles. "I love you too." They gazed at each for what felt like forever.

"Johnny! Open up! I know she's in there," both teens groaned in response to the nagging voice outside. "Come on Ash. Talk to me."

"Sorry Johnny," Ash tried to blow a quilt away from her eye. "I thought I made it pretty clear to him-"

"Don't worry," Johnny brushed her quilt away. "I'll take care of it."

He gave her a swift kiss on her head before opening the door.

"Hey Johnny," Lance had to look up at the towering gorilla. "Is Ash here I want- Ahh!"

Johnny had the small porcupine by the shirt. He lowered his voice to a threatening growl, "Listen here, Lance."

Lance started to sweat. "Y-yeah no problem."

"Ash is with me now," the porcupine's eyes widen. "And I don't ever want to see you bothering her again. Is that understood."

"I-If I don't listen?"

Johnny smiled. A crude smile. Leaning in. With a threatening voice, whispering, "I know people who'll make your life a living hell." He dropped the smaller teen. "I do hope you come to obey this simple request."

Before the terrified teen could reply the door was slammed in his face.

Johnny walked back to the couch and Ash watched him with a quirk brow. "Were you threatening my ex with your family gang?"

He shrugged innocently. "Maybe. Why-" He was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes widen at the cherry sensation. When she pulled away he gazed at her with a loving gaze. "You were _so_ worth the wait."

She laughed and pulled him in close. Their warmth seem to break through the coldness of the rain.

 **Sun**

The sun was up. So was Rosita. She always managed to cook for her only son. No matter how many times she had to do it.

"Mum, what are you doing up so early?" the gorilla asked the joyous female.

"Cooking Johnny," Rositia gave a weak little smile. "Don't you want to eat?"

"Yeah but-" She shoved the plate in front of him. Watching him with anticipation. "T-thanks, Mum."

"No problem Sweetie," she gave a peck on his head and went back to her room.

"Guess I don't have a choice do I?" He sighed at the pancakes taking a bite. "They're pretty good." He continued to eat. When he was done he looked down at his empty plate and went to clean it.

Rosita came into the kitchen with a confused look. "Who are you?"

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's me Mum. You're son. Johnny."

"Ah," she said with a smile. "Oh Johnny you're just in time for breakfast. Wait there, let me whip you up some pancakes, okay!"

He watched his dear old friend slave away on the stove. She couldn't help it, it came with age. Most common in females. When she was diagnosed her husband was already gone from their world. All her children abandon her since none could either cope, or try to with her condition.

Johnny did. She was like a second mother to him. So he stayed with her. To help her. Watching over her. He lost his mother once. He didn't want to lose another.

"Eat up Johnny!" Rosita gave him some more pancakes. "I always make them with love."

Her smile almost lighten the room. However, Johnny sometimes wished she had never gotten this way. Sick. With a disease that could kill her and effect the others around her.

"Thank you Mum," a tear rolled down his cheek as he took a bite. "Yum."

She smiled leaving the room again. Moments later she returned to repeat the question.

"Who are you?"

Despite the Sun up shining its radiate rays, a darkness surrounded them.

 **Hello! Don't worry I'm not dead, just getting ready to graduate! Along with tests, AP hw, and sports, other than that I do still plan to post the next one shot with Johnny and his father on Valentine's Day!**

 **Thank you for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Son Like Him**

Johnny just finished his performance in the town theater.

"Good show Johnny," Buster Moon, the owner, told the gorilla as he exited the stage. "How about I schedule you a week from today?"

"Thank you Mr. Moon," Johnny said appreciatively. "What day?"

"February 21," Johnny gasped. "Is there a problem with that date, Johnny?"

"Not at all," Johnny quickly quipped. "I just didn't realize today's date! If you'll excuse me I forgot to meet with someone right now. Thanks Mr. Moon."

"No problem," Buster watched the gorilla rush out of his theater. "I wonder who the lucky gal is."

"I can't believe it's Valentine's day!" Johnny practically yelled zooming past the busy streets, past the alleyways, and the town itself all on his board. "Gah! I forgot to get flowers!"

The gorilla went around and luckily spotted a flower stand not to far away.

"Hello," a mammal with an overcoat said. "Forget to buy some flowers for the Miss."

"You have no idea," Johnny said reaching for his wallet. "Excuse me Sir how much?"

"Don't worry Son, here," he handed Johnny a bouquet. "Take'm it's my last ones."

"Wow, Orchid Epiphytes," Johnny said. _Her favorite!_ "Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes Lad," the man said through his shades. "Now get going before you make your lady mad."

"Thanks again," Johnny rode away on his board. "I hope I make it before closing time."

Johnny finally made it to the gates that were about to be closed by a rhino.

"Excuse me!" Johnny rushed over. "Is there still time for me to go in?"

"Sorry kid. You missed it by 10 minutes."

"Please Sir," Johnny held out his flowers. "I need to give these to a very important person."

The rhino sighed. "Alright, take your time. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Thank you!" Johnny quickly ran inside. _Where is she again_ , he thought looking around the crowded field. _She was next to..._ "There you are!"

He laid the Orchids in front of her tombstone. "Happy Birthday Mum."

His eyes glazed over the cold stone. "Sorry I didn't visit since... Well that day."

 _Flashback_

 _"Johnny! Johnny!" The young gorilla's grandma was looking around. "Where are you Johnny?"_

 _"I'm right here!" Johnny jumped out of a bush. "See! I told you I was good at hidin Grams."_

 _"Johnny please," his grandmother was quite strict on him, especially when he liked to play little games, like hide'n seek. "Don't do that. Now get your little britches over here. Your hair is filthy."_

 _"Grams," Johnny complaints didn't stop his grandmother from fixing his hair. "Okay I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun."_

 _"Young man, fun is somethin foolish people do, like your mother," his Grams went on fixing his hair. "Getting married so young. Pre_ _posterous, I say... There Johnny. Make sure when your mother comes she doesn't ruin my master piece."_

 _"What master piece are you referring too now, Mother?"_

 _Johnny broke into a grin. "Mum!"_

 _"There's my Little Monkey!" He ran into his mother's arms. "Aw how was my Baby today?_ _He wasn't too much trouble now, was he?"_

 _"My grandson wouldn't be any of the sort if he didn't inhabit any of his father's nasty manners, Rita."_

 _"Thank you for your feedback Mother," Rita gave her mother an incredulous look. "If it's alright with you we'll be taking our leave now. Come along Johnny."_

 _Once in the car Rita looked at her son. "Goodness, that god awful hair."_

 _"Grams said it was a mattapiece."_

 _"A mattapiece, hmm?_ _I never liked the 'mattapiece' my mother use to do to my hair. I really don't like it on yours. Ugh all neat, here."_ _She_ _ruffled his hair. "There we go. All messy, you handsome little Devil."_

 _"Mum," Johnny asked as they took off towards their home. "Do you know what time Dad will be back!"_

 _Rita grimaced. "Well um... Your Dad is going through some things, Johnny."_

 _"And..."_

 _"And he might be busy... "_

 _"Again," Johnny pouted. "He's never around anymore."_

 _"It's okay Johnny. How about this," Rita parked and ran around to open her son's door. "Why don't I make you you're favorite Banana Cream Cake. Hmm?"_

 _A smile lit the little boy's face. "I'd appreshiate that very much," he got on his tiptoes and gave his mother a kiss. "Thank you, Mum."_

 _She gave her son a smile as they both entered the house._

 _Rita had already finished making the cake as she set it in the oven, then started to pick up her banana peels from the floor. She did notice her son, alone._

 _"It's okay Johnny," she gave him a comforting smile. "I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face," she put a banana in her mouth. He laughed at her face. She did a curtsy and murmured through her mouth. "And it never feels out of place."_

 _"And you're still probably working," he looked at the cake in the oven. "Just to make that cake. I wonder how good that tastes?"_

 _She shooed him away from the oven. He backed up but slipped on something, landing with a thud. His mother giggled. "I've never seen you fall so hard," she checked his head and put on a serious expression. "Do you know where you are?"_

 _He got up rather upset at her teasing and scurried off. He stopped in front of his family's portrait. Where he was being hugged by his father and mother, on either side of him. His brown eyes landed on the man with a happy expression on his face._

 _"And truth be told I miss you... " Then his mind shifted to all the days where his father always told said he'd be back to play with him. The young boy frowned. "And truth be told I'm lying," he stuck his tongue out at the picture. "When you see my face I hope it gives you bloody hell. Bloody hell!"_

 _"Language Johnny," his mother shouted from the kitchen. He thought best to leave her as he took_ _to his room and started to jump on his bed in frustration. "When you see my face hope it gives you bloody hell, bloody hell! When you walk my way!"_

 _It felt like hours before his mother called him down for his cake. When he sat down he glared at his slice._

 _"Johnny," his mother tilted his chin towards her._ _"Please, can look me in the eyes? With the sad, sad look that you wear so well..."_

 _Stop bein mean to Mum, he scolded himself. She's not the one who always leaves you..._

 _He turned and met her eyes. He smiled. Then jumped on the table, pointed at his mother, and started to sing._ _"When you see my face!"_

 _She copied his movement and sang along. "When you walk my way!"_

 _Simultaneously they sang, "Hope it gives you bloody hell! Bloody hell!"_

 _"When you hear this song and you sing along," Johnny jumped down._ _"But you'll never tell! I hope that it will give you Bloody hell!"_

 _Rita got a banana and used it as a microphone. "You can sing along-"_

 _"Sing along to what," both jumped at the man before them._

 _Despite their young love, Steven and Rita were constantly arguing. Rita was very childish. Steven didn't like that. Steven did childish things, like a gang. Rita didn't like that. And Johnny always had to suffer in the middle, because his father didn't like his own son acting foolishly like his mother. He would've joined the gang had it not been for his mother's interference._

 _"_ _Oh, hello Steven," Rita hide the banana. "How was your uh, um... work."_

 _"Don't Rita," he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't make me put up with your nonsense. And I don't want you getting my kid involved."_

 _"Oh please Steven," she said with a nonchalant smile. "We were only havin some fun-"  
_

 _"Don't encourage that sort of stupid behavior Rita!" Steven sat down at the table. "It's already bad enough you, a grown woman, keeps acting childish. I already have your mother nagging me everyday about ruining her precious daughter. If she saw the way you acted around the house..."_

 _"Well maybe she wouldn't be so hard on you if you stopped playing with that little gang of yours!"_

 _"Shut up!" He started to yell. "I wouldn't have my gang if it wasn't for your stupid mistake!"_

 _"It was only one thing-"_

 _"You gambled away my money, Rita!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Why do you have to be so stupid!"_

 _"Mum," Johnny went to hide behind his mother. "I'm scared."_

 _"It's okay my Little Monkey," Rita gave her son a reassuring smile. Then bent down and whispered in his ear, "Johnny, I promise I'll be right back, okay. Mommy just needs to go get some air." She kissed him. "Hurry on to your room love."_

 _Johnny looked into his mother's big brown eyes. He ran to his room and slammed the door. His breathing got heavy. He could hear his parents screaming at each other. He couldn't stop them so he went under his covers and hugged his stuffed animal._ I'm sorry Mum, _he thought wiping away his tears._ I couldn't help you.

 _Johnny_ _: "La la, la la la la la na na na na na, La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,"_ _he squeezed his eyes shut._ _"La la, la la la la la na na na na na, La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _Rita_ _: "Hush, don't speak! When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it When you hiss and preach! About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire,"_ _she started gathering her things. "_ _I can't find your silver lining I don't mean to judge But when you read your speech, it's tiring. Enough is enough."_

 _"Rita," Steven yelled in anger. "Listen to me!"_

 _Rita:_ _"I'm covering my ears like my kid. When your words mean nothing, I go l_ _a la la."_ _She collects her things_. _"I'm turning up the volume when you speak. 'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I'll find a way to block it, I go."_

 _Johnny:_ _"La la, la la la la la na na na na na La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _Rita:_ _"I'll find a way to block it, I go!"_

 _Johnny_ _: "La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,"_ _he puts his fingers in his ears, blocking their voices._ _"La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _"Rita," Steven watches her as she grabs the keys. "Where are you going?"_

 _Rita:_ _"If our love is running out of time I won't count the hours, rather be a coward,"_ _she walks outside ignoring her husband._ _"When our worlds collide I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind,"_ _she hops in her car. Her brown clash with his._ _"I can't find your silver lining_ _I don't mean to judge, but when you read your speech, it's tiring._ _Enough is enough-"_

 _"Rita, please," Steven's eyes begged. "_ _I can change. Promise."_

 _Rita:_ _"_ _I love you_ _," she says taking off in her car._ _"I'm covering my ears like a kid when your words mean nothing, I go la la la. I'm turning up the volume when you speak 'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I'll find a way to block it, I go-"_

 _Johnny_ _: "La la, la la la la la na na na na na,"_ _he sings squeezing his blanket._ _"La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _Rita: She glances back in her rear view mirror to witness a heartbroken man running after her._ _"I find a way to block it, I go-"_

 _Johnny:_ _"La la, la la la la la na na na na na. La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _Rita:_ _Her foot accelerates on the pedal. "_ _I find a way to block it, oh-"_

 _Johnny:_ _"La la, la la la la la na na na na na, La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na_ _."_

 _Rita: Looks back once more to see her husband growing further and further away._ _"I find a way to block it, I go-"_

 _Johnny:_ _"La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na, La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

Rita _: "I'm covering my ears like a kid. When your words mean nothing, I go la la la. I'm turning up the volume when you speak-"_ I'm sorry Mom, _tears started to spill from her eyes._ Steven... my little monkey... _" 'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I'll find a way to block it, I go Lalala. I'm covering my ears like a kid When your words mean nothing, I go la la la I'm turning up the volume when you speak. 'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I'll find a way to block it, I go- Ahh!"_

 _Rita didn't have enough time to react to the oncoming truck. She lost control. She lost it. All that could be heard was the screeching of tires and the smell of hot rubber._

 _Johnny:_ _"La la, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _"Rita!" Steven sprinted faster towards his wife's now flipped over car. "Rita-"_

 _Johnny:_ _"La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _The car exploded._

 _Johnny:_ _"La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na."_

 _Steven's yell could be heard from miles away._

 _Johnny:_ _"_ _La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na." The little gorilla felt a pang in his chest as he drifted off into a deep slumber._

 _~~~At Funeral~~~_

 _Steven keeled and put his hand on the tombstone._

 _"My Rita," Johnny saw something his father shed a tear._

 _"Dad," Johnny asked. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm the one to be say'n that sport," his father ruffled his hair. "Come along Johnny. There's nuth'n for us here anymore."_

 _Johnny made sure his father walked off before he reached out and traced the the engraved_ _Mum_ _with his fingertips._ _Tears fell._

 _"I-I'm sorry Mum," he wiped at his eyes. "I-I think I might've inherited your childish w-ways." He gave a little laugh. "I-I think I want to be a singer." The air got cold, "I know. Silly, huh?" He gave a painful expression. "And I don't want you to see me till I tell him. Okay Mum. I promise."_

 _"Johnny," his father shouted. "Hurry your behind!"_

 _"Goodbye Mum," Johnny placed a gentle kiss against the cold tombstone. "I love you."_

 _"Johnny!"_

 _"Comin Dad!"_

 _Johnny glanced back at the tombstone one last time_.

 _~~~Years Later ~~~_

 _"Come on Johnny," Dad patted my back. "You'll do a swell job being our look out. Ain't that right boys."_

 _"Oh yeah," the other gorillas agreed. "You can do it!"_

 _"Yeah Johnny," another one said. "You'll be doin the same thing your old man did on his first job. Ain't that right Boss?"_

 _"Exactly," Johnny's father put his arm around his shoulder. "You'll be just like I was young."_

 _"But Dad?_ _I-I want to-"_

 _J_ _ohnny looked into his father's eyes. Say it! Johnny scolded himself. I don't want to be part of your gang._

 _"You what?" His father looked at him with a huge grin. " 'I want to rob the bank with you guys instead.' Is that what you were going to say, Son."_

 _D-did he just call me... Son? Johnny felt butterflies in his chest. "Y-yeah Dad."_

 _"Haha," his father smiled greatly. "Nice try Johnny, but first you prove yourself. Then you get to join in on the real fun. Ain't that right boys."_

 _The whole gang laughed._

 _"Alright," Johnny fake chuckled. "Excuse me, I need to uh, go wash my board."_

 _"See you later Johnny," his father continued to go over the plans with the rest of the gang. "Oh and tell your grandmother I'll be working overtime again."_

 _He gave one last nod before riding his board home in the darkness._

 _"Fah! What's wrong with you Johnny," he scolded himself furiously kicking on the pavement. "Why couldn't you just tell him? Just say Dad I don't want to be part of your gang. I'm not like you! I'm not you period."_

 _He rode past his house and went towards the town cemetery. He stopped outside the open gates._

 _"I'm sorry Mum," he thought looking at the silent graveyard. "I can't see you until I tell him. Sorry you had to have a son like me."_

 _He rode off in silent anger._

 _~~~At Home~~~_

 _"Johnny is that you?" His grandmother saw him come through the door. "It's a silly thing isn't it. I told your father I'd help you boys out. Now he seems to rely on me for everything."_

 _"Sorry Grams" he murmured. "Dad will be working late again. Is it alright if you stay with me until he gets home."_

 _She gave a sad smile. "Of course Johnny. Would you like somethin to eat?"_

 _"No thanks Grams," Johnny said. "I'm still kinda full from earlier."_

 _"Alright Johnny. I'll just be in the kitchen. Okay?"_

 _He nodded._

 _As she disappeared Johnny walked along the hallway and paused at his parents room. It was empty. All of his mother's belongings were either in the explosion or thrown away in the backyard by his father. His desperate father that wanted to get ride of any memory of his wife, because the pain was just too much._

 _R_ _etreating from the bare room the young teen heads for his room. He jumps on his bed and lays there. Looking up at the ceiling. He shuts his eyes for a moment._

 _Johnny:_ _"I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless,"_ _Johnny got up and left. He walked until he stopped in front of his father's portrait._ _"Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ _._

Johnny: " _Every step that I take is another mistake to you,"_ _he walked into his garage and slammed his fists against the wall._ _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware-"_ _he grabbed a nearby wrench and threw it against his father's car. "_ _I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you."_

 _He ran to the junkyard out back, jumping_ _onto a dumpy car. He stood on the roof looking up at the stars above._

 _Johnny:_ _"Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?"_ _He looked over all the broken pieces of his mother's lying around him._ _"Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you."_ _He jumped down and recklessly started running around._ _"_ _Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_ _He started singing at the top of his lungs._ _"_ _A_ _nd every second I waste is more than I can take. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."_

 _He slowed down his pace picking up an old photograph of his parent's wedding photo. Johnny's eyes shone as he saw his mother with her belly full. I'm sorry Mum,_ _he thought looking at her pregnant stomach. I couldn't live up to my promise._

 _Johnny:_ _"And I know I may end up failing too,"_ _looking at the photo he noticed his parents were s_ _miling lovingly at each other. Alongside them his grandparents were all there. Smiling too. All except his father's father, James. James, if Johnny remembered correctly, didn't want his son to get married at such a young age. Johnny looked closer and noticed that although his father's eyes were smiling, his body was tense._ _"_ _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you."_

 _He crumpled the picture up into a nasty ball and screamed out in frustration. He ran to his old, tore down shed. Slumping against the peeling walls._

 _Johnny:_ _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there."_

 _He looked up at the dark sky above. Picturing his father's proud face, calling him son, spending time with him at long last, and it wasn't something Johnny wanted to lose... but it was something he didn't get to choose._

 _Johnny: "I'm tired of being what you want me to be," Johnny lost feeling in his arms from the bitter cold, and whispered softly._ _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there."_

 _He got up and headed inside before his legs could give out._

 _"Oh Johnny," his father greeted him in the kitchen. "Your Grams left some food for you," he got up and placed his plate in the sink. "I can't believe my own eyes. My son. About to be a part of the gang. It brings tears to my eyes. Well I'll see you in the morning Johnny. Goodnight."_

 _Johnny stood there. Cold. Feeling at a lost. Sighing as he turned off the lights. "I'm tired of being what you want me to be..."_

 _The next day. Johnny found a piece of paper. Yellow. Offering a million dollars to whoever won a singing competition._

 _Flashback End_

"What nice memories," Johnny keeled at her tombstone. "I finally told him. I know it's been awhile since I last saw you. At least 9 years. Funny how time seems to fly, right?"

The wind blew.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been visiting, but guess what? I became a singer! I know it's completely childish, a silly dream really, but it came true... it took awhile for me to tell Dad but... he gets it now."

A strong gust of wind blew his hair wild. He chuckled. "Gee you never did like it when my hair was neat now, did you?" His body started to shake. "Well... I just wanted to say I'm... I'm so-sorry..." A tear fell off his cheek. "I-I'm so alone now. Without you. I don't have a-anybody."

"Yes, you do," Johnny's eyes widen at the sight before him. "Hello, Son."

It took a moment for Johnny to realize his father was here. With him. Dressed in sunglasses and a trench coat. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but the cops were still-"

Without a moment to lose Johnny nearly knocked his father off his feet. He let out a sigh of relief. "I've missed you, Dad."

The old gorilla returned the gesture, I've missed you too, Son."

A breeze blew and Johnny could feel his mother's presence looking down from the heavens above. If one thing that Rita and Steven could agree on, is being proud to have a son like him _._

 **Thanks for being patient! I did manage to post for Valentine's Day! Be on look out this weekend for upcoming post!**

 **Music List so Far:**

 **Set Free:**

 ** _**You and I-Anarbor_**

 **Her Fire:**

 ** _**ABC-The Jackson 5_**

 ** _**Lost Boy-Ruth B_**

 **A Son Like Him:**

 ** _**Gives You Hell-All American Rejects_**

 ** _**La La La-Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith cover by Jasmine Thompson_**

 ** _**Numb-Linkin Park_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Stroll**

"Hey what's the big idea!" Mike pointed a finger at the Kola. "I've got a performance going on in 5 minutes!"

"Yeah about that," the Kola took out a file-scratch that- a stack full of papers.

"What is this?"

"This is all your gambling debt. Listen Mike, now I've been very lenient about your behavior, but this-" the tip of his pencil pointed at the the stack "-has gone too far."

"Wha- I am appalled! To think that ya'd turn your back on the best talent this theater has ever seen!"

"Now calm your whiskers Mike. I'm not firing you."

"Then what am I doing wasting my time," the small mouse easily jumped off the chair. "It's been a pleasure doing buisness with ya."

"Mike I want to make a deal with you," Mike stopped and gave Buster a questioning look. "Something that'll make me forget all about this debt of yours."

"Keep talking."

Buster smiled. "All you have to do is take Johnny out tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, give him a few pointers onstage. Lately he's been wanting to gain more... confidence. To help him get out of his shell I offered to let him preform a midnight show."

"Whoa, are ya crazy? That's way outta of his league," Mike looked at the Kola as if he'd grown a second head. "That's in my territory!"

"I'm well aware of that, but Johnny is a teen. Eventually he will start doing midnight shows, so that's where you come in. You see, he needs enough confidence to woo a crowd of older women. So by tonight, midnight, Johnny must be able to stroll into town with his head held high and woo the crowd."

"Listen here, Buster," the mouse jumped from chair to desk glaring hard at the Kola in front of him. "Are you saying all I gotta do is take out King Kong so he can grow some cojones? And my debt will disappear?" He nodded. "Deal! Boy, I didn't take ya as a gambler Moon."

"Let's just say I like to take risks," he watched as the mouse took off. "Oh and Mike. Remember, I'm still your boss. If you disobey me there will be severe consequences."

"Don't worry Moon," Mike gave him a sly wink. "They don't call me Casanova for nothin."

Buster Moon sat there looking exhausted. "That's what I'm afraid of."

-  
"Hey Porky," Mike had waited for the female pig to finish her rehearsal. "Do you know who this... Donny fellow is?"

"Do you mean Johnny?" Rositia asked. "Well you can still catch him upstairs with Miss Crawl. Wow Mike I'd never picture you as the friendly type. Especially towards a sweet boy like Johnny."

"Well let's just say I've made a deal that might pay off my debt."

"You're kidding..." She stared at the mouse. "You're not. Mike!"

"What? I ain't do nothin wrong."

"Listen here Mike you better not hurt that little boy's heart."

"Little? Please, he's humongous!" Mike took off upstairs. "Why don't ya go practice that fallin on your face bit again? Eh? It might make an improvement on your... _performance._ " He snickered taking off up the steps.

Rositia shook her head in disapproval. _Poor Johnny, I hope he doesn't get hurt..._

Mike found the gorilla slumped in his seat as he held both hands over his face. "Argh... Why can't I get it."

"That's easy-" Johnny jumped in fright at the arrival of a new voice. "Calm down Goliath, I'm here to help ya fix your problem for tonight's performance."

"Excuse me, Mr. Mike, did I hear you correctly?" Johnny asked checking his ears. "This isn't a dream... is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know its hard to believe. Believe me when I tell ya I never ever would have thought of helping ya, but..." _Come on you gotta sell it,_ the mouse told himself. _For your debt!_ "I see some real star quality in ya."

"R-Really?" The gorilla gave him a genuine smile. "Do you really think so?"

"Sure I do," Mike jumped on his shoulder. "But first I wanna see you play."

"See? Wouldn't it be better if you just heard me?"

"Johnny, have you studied at the Lincoln School of Music?"

"Well, no Sir, but I-"

"Exactly, I'm trying to offer my services to ya and you're questioning me? I am appalled," he ever so gracefully left the room in false hurt. "Good day."

"No wait, I'm sorry! I'll listen," Johnny sighed in defeat. "But I'm only going to sing a bit..."

Mike smirked on the inside. "Alright then. Quit yappin and sing." Mike didn't really care for the boy. Not in the slightest. To Mike's trained ear the kid had a mediocre voice. Nothing that'd catch any real attention, but he didn't want to owe anybody else any more cash. So he simply watched the boy's posture. It was slouchy, sloppy, and worst of all... shy.

"No, no, no," Mike shook his head in disapproval. "Just stop!"

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked worriedly. "Was I off key?"

"No, it's your stance. It's so... so... scared," Mike hopped off. "Come on, I'm about to teach ya the real way to impress someone other than your mom. Come on." He headed towards the door, "We're goin for a walk."

"Where to?" Johnny asked a bit hesitant.

Mike had a glint in his eye. "You'll see."

Once outside, the moon was already up the sky dark and a young boy who stood out from all the shady people there. They stopped in front of a tailor shop.

"Why are we here Sir?"

"Cuz kid. You want to be a Casanova you gotta dress it!" They walked in and a Lizard greeted them at the door. "Hey Lizzy."

"Greetings Mr. Mike," the Lizard remembered the first encounter with this... _Rat._ However he needed to keep his customers, "What shall I get you today?"

"No, not for me," Mike shot his finger towards Johnny. "This young man wants his first suit, Lizzy."

"Don't call me that," he sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Anything for a _paying_ customer."

"Hey come on Lizzy, I paid for this suit didn't I?" _After I threaten to call the authorities,_ the Lizard thought glaring at Mike. "Hey no need for that face."

"Excuse me Sir," he turned his attention towards the gorilla. "I'd be more than happy to pay for my own suit."

The tailor sighed. "No need, this one is on the house."

"Really? Thank you Sir!" The Lizard gave the boy a small smile. _It's the least I could do..._ He thought taking out his measuring tape. "Just stand there and let me check your measurements."

"Alright," Johnny help open his arms for the tailor. Mike watched as the gorilla started to giggle, yes, this giant 'giggled' at the measuring tape. Thoughts of how he was going to change this boy before midnight were impossible. "Excuse me Sir, how long will this take?"

"Lucky for you we happen to have a white suit in your size," a moment later the tailor had him go the the changing room. "Yes, very nice. I'm certain the ladies won't be able to keep there hands off you."

"Are you sure I can't repay you?"

"Johnny, if the man says its free, don't argue," Mike put in despite his own curiosity. "We'll just be on our way then... right?"

"Anything for a performer," the Lizard gave them one last smile before showing them the door. "Now best be on your way. Oh and tell my Auntie Crawl I said hi."

"Yeah, we'll tell Godzilla you said hi," Mike jumped on Johnny's shoulder. "Come on Kid, we aint got the whole night to waste."

"Sure thing Mike," Johnny said as they exited the tailor shop. "Thank you again Mister!"

"No problem," _Poor kid,_ he thought watching them walk off. _If he only knew the real reason for the free suit._

 _Earlier that Day..._

 _"Why are you doing this again?" The Lizard had asked the Kola Bear. "Don't you need to pay off that rat's debt?"_

"To answer the first question, I don't want my performers have to worry about buying a nice crisp suit from the best tailor in town!" The reptile rolled his eyes. **Kiss up,** he thought watching the Kola with bored eyes. " _Next! I am repaying his debt. By doing this."_

 _"How is this paying off debt?"_

 _"Well sometimes you know things that will happen before they happen. You see I know Mike, and I know he will come into this shop... Something is going to go wrong later and I don't want Johnny to get scammed out of any of his money just yet so... you can say I'm lending another hand. Here you go. Also his measurements that Mrs. Crawl took. Thank you."_

 _With that Buster Moon took off. "Wait, what do I tell them if they get suspicious?"_

 _"Tell them, it's on the house."_

"Oh well," the Lizard said shutting the door. "At least I got paid this time."

"No, no, no," Mike shook his head is disapproval. "Are ya kiddin me?"

"Sorry Sir-I mean Mike," Johnny sighed in defeat. "It's just that..."

"Just that what? Spit it out. I don't got all day," _Yeah,_ the mouse thought lookin at the clumsy ape before him. _I only have till midnight to turn this Buffoon to a Suave Playboy._ "Well?"

"I just... don't think I have that much flare inside me... like you."

"Ya got that right," Mike scoffed then quickly regretted it looking at his discouraged face. "Yeah not yet, I mean. Look let's practice getting ya there by doing a little performance. right here! at this open plaza!"

"Yes Sir," Johnny replied following the little mouse to the open space.

"And stop callin me Sir, alright. Makes me sound old. Call me Mike," Mike said as they started to stroll down the street. Snapping his fingers to start his beat.

 **Mike:** "Sunup till sundown with every step I take," **Mike started to exaggerate each step he took. "** Sunup to sundown with every step I take I'll be thinking of you, baby and the love we gonna make." **Mike started snap along as they reached the town's plaza. "** Put your ear to listening. As soon as night time falls, come on Johnny Boy, catch on."

 **Johnny:** "Put your ear to listening. As soon as night time falls..."

"Kid you're killin me," **Mike said watching as the boy hesitated to sing.** "When ya sing ya gotta let loose. Feel the rhythm. Be fly. Smooth. Suave. Think ya want all eyes on ya!"

"I'll try," **Johnny took a deep breath and began to sing along.**

 **Johnny:** "Once the moon, moon comes up, baby..." **Mike cut him off.**

 **Mike:** "You'll hear my hungry call!"

 **Johnny:** "Hmm, that means I want you so-"

 **Mike:** "Hmm, I want you so," **Mike jumped on top of a** **Gazebo and let it out.** "Hmm, oh babe, let's do that midnight stroll!"

 **Johnny gave him a confused look.** "Mike, I thought you were trying to help me, but you only want to sing over me."

"I am helping you," **Mike stated matter of factly.** "What better way to bring out that inner sparky than good ol' competition..."

 **Mike:** "Look for a long, black Caddie. Driving up your street," **he sent a wink Johnny's way. Not in a flirtatious manner, more of a taunting one.** "Look for a long, black Caddie. Cruisin' up your street-"

 **Johnny: "** And when I rev, rev my motor, baby," **the mouse gave the boy an incredulous look. For the student started to become the master as his voice carried the note higher, and stronger than the talented mouse.** "Good God, baby's gonna know that's me!" **People had gathered. A few. It was still late in the night for people to be out and about. "** Hmm, I want you so. Hmm, I need you to know-"

 **Mike:** "Hmm, oh babe, let's do that midnight stroll," **Mike sang louder than before. I'm not about to let some ape show me up.** "Sunup till sundown with every step I take."

 **Johnny:** "Sunup to sundown with every step I take," **Johnny held his ground.** "Oh, and I'm thinkin' of you, thinkin' of you, baby and all the love we gonna make!"

"That's how you do it!" **Mike started to like this new confident side of the young ape.** "Go ahead Johnny Boy, take it away!"

 **Johnny:** "Hmm, I want you so. Hmm, I need you to know... **" With his eyes set on capturing the attention he spread his arms, stuck out his chest, and smirked at the audience while shouting.** "Hmm, hey hey, let's do that midnight stroll!"

A small applause from the little crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," Johnny smiled proudly in center stage of there gazebo. "No really your too kind. Really."

"Alright Kid," Mike hopped on his shoulder. "Let's go before your ego _eats_ mine."

The two took a stroll around their little town. "So Kid, what really drives your gears? Eh?"

"Excuse me?" Johnny gave the mouse a questioning look. "My gears?"

"Yeah, what makes ya want it. That passion. Where does it come from? Or is there a certain person that helps ya?"

"Well..." Johnny went red. "I mean... they are very passionate..."

"Oh really? Whose the lucky Gal? Moody Teenager, Helga? Or do you prefer a Lady like Porky."

Johnny sighed in annoyance. "Mike could you please not talk about them like that. Ash, Meena, and Rosita are my friends. I find it very disrespectful when you call them _those_ names."

"Sheesh kid, can't ya take a joke?"

"Not when it's about my friends, Mike," the boy sent a glare towards the mouse who silently cursed himself. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Those harsh words struck a cord in the Mouse's little heart. In all his years he's never known what it felt like to actually have anybody to care for. Besides his occasional lovers, Mike never had anybody to truly care about him or to care for.

"You're right," Mike leaned against a wall. "I don't know."

"Excuse me?" Johnny gave the usually arrogant mouse a look of disbelief and something of guilt. "I'm sorry, I wasn't serious..."

"Listen Kid, when you got talent like that," he got a faraway look in his little eyes. "The only friends you're gonna make are those either made of paper or the ones that don't exist."

"Well... I can be your friend."

Mike looked at the boy. The boy he'd been using this whole time to get out of a gambling debt. "I don't need your pity."

"Oh come on," Johnny bent down to his somewhat level and instead of a hand held out a finger. "It's alright, I have my own talent I don't need yours."

Mike hesitated. _Are you sure bout this? Who wants to be friends with a rat? Especially one that's been lying to him this whole time..._ He dismissed those thoughts and narrowed his eyes. "No funny business."

"None whats so ever," Johnny held up his other hand. "Boys scout honor."

Mike stared for a good minute trying to seize the ape down, but he didn't budge. _Guess he did grow a pair_ , he twitched his nose before finally shaking his hand. "Alright then, Johnny Boy. Let's go for a stroll."

The two walked down the town plaza. Watching the lights from the plaza burst to life. Then not to far they spotted a few females. Women really at a little cafe not far away. "Alright Johnny Boy," Mike pointed at the girls sitting at the cafe. "Next exercise, put your moves to the test."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked as Mike hopped on a nearby bench. "My moves?"

"Come on Pal you gotta go woo those woman into submission. Got that? Why are ya smiling at me like that?" _He called me Pal!_ Johnny thought with a dumb smile plastered on his face. _I knew he was my friend._ "Yeah, alright, ignoring what ever it is you're doin, go strut your stuff ya Dog!"

"Yes Sir, I mean, Pal," Johnny gave him a little wink leaving the mouse a little confused, but he appreciated the confidence that radiated off the boy. As Johnny smoothly approached the three females he saw a rose not to far behind. He quickly plucked it, and overheard the women complaining.

"Jessica, come on stop stuffing your face," a slim gazelle told a piggy. "You're acting like a pig. This is why you'll never lose be slim and beautiful."

"Amber," a bunny complained. "Maybe you should take your advice and lose a pound or two too."

"Sorry I'm not naturally small, like you Cotton Tail!" The bunny and the gazelle glared each other down.

"Please stop arguing," Jessica, the piggy, looked down at her drink of Cola. She pushed it away with a hurt look on her face. "I guess I can start a diet..."

"Good for you," the slim gazelle said taking a sip of her water. "It's about time Jess. It's no wonder you're always alone."

Johnny got a determine look on his face as a frown graced the pretty piggy's face. With ease he carried himself over towards there table. The three females gave a look of awe as a young man in a crisp white suit walked over."Excuse me may I have your attention please," they all nodded, blushing at the smoothness of his actions. He gave the rose to the piggy and offered his hand. She hesitated but took it and he spun her into a dip. He looked into her eyes.

 **Johnny:** "Please stop your diet baby you don't have to slim down," **Jessica blushed as he held her hand.** "I love your curves and believe me it is every pound." **He sent her a wink**. "I love you round round round cause you're so sexy." **Johnny took the soda from the table.** "Can I try it Baby you don't have to be shy," **Jessica all went red as the charming ape seem to have a beautiful, smooth, voice.**

 **Mike was getting bored from watching afar and took out his saxophone and leaped onto the table.** "Hello ladies," **he gave them a charming smile before he started to play along.**

 **Johnny:** "You seem to be on your own and I'm wondering why? Show me all that you've got do it for me. I love you round round round 'cause you're so sexy," **the young piggy gained her own confidence and started to move her hips. Johnny smiled as the Miss came out of her shell.** "She tastes like cola sweet sweet sugar cola! When I took a sip from her lips she send me on a trip she keeps me up at night and that's all because..." **The gorilla held his other hand for the bunny to dance along with him too. She gladly accepted with a giggle.** "She tastes like cola sweet sweet sugar cola when I took a sip from her lips she send me on a trip she keeps me up at night and that's all because she kicks!"

 **Soon people of the little cafe started to watch through the window as a suave young gorilla danced with two lovely females. It also caught the attention of a certain mammal that spotted a little mouse not too far away, playing his saxophone to the beat.**

 **Johnny:** "I'll be your sugar daddy you'll be my sugar cane, with every sip I'm taking you creep into my vein!" **He gave the bunny a wink.** "You are as sweet as cola you push like caffeine. I wanna know the secret that no one's ever seen!" **Both the girls started to giggle as they danced with the charming young man.** "She tastes like cola sweet sweet sugar cola when I took a sip from her lips she send me on a trip! **" He spun the bunny who decided to dance next to the handsome mouse with the sax. Johnny kept dancing with the round woman.** "She keeps me up at night and that's all cause she tastes like cola sweet sweet sugar cola when I took a sip from her lips she send me on a trip! She keeps me up at night and that's all because she tastes like cola!"

The crowd from inside gave their approval with soft claps. "Oh thank you," Jessica told the handsome ape. "I've never felt so... good about myself."

"No problem Miss, besides-" he laid a tender kiss on her little pink hand. "You are pretty sweet." Despite his innocent intentions, Jessica fainted. Luckily Johnny caught her and the gazelle finally stepped out of her seat and took her friend from the boy. "Well she be okay?"

"Yeah," the gazelle tried to calm her nerves, for the young man was very handsome. "She's not used to having any males pay attention to her. Look I just wanted to help her."

"There's no shame in that," Johnny said. "But perhaps you should help her rather than judge her."

"You're pretty wise for a kid, Johnny," Johnny looked shocked because he never mentioned his name. "Oh, and Johnny I hope you bring that much enthusiasm to tonight's show..."

"Sure thing," Johnny said watching as the three females took off. "Tonight..." Johnny's eyes widen. "Mike, Mike!"

"Oh hey, Johnny Boy great show!" Mike said leaning on his sax. "Couldn't have done it better myself..."

"Yeah. That's all great news, but I got a show to put on! Right now!"

"Well geez kid, what are we doin standin around here for let's-"

"Well, well look who's here? It's the rat of the town," the two singers watched as a rhino stood tall with some expensive clothing. By his side stood a gorilla and a bear. "Do you remember?"

Mike stood with a nervous laugh. "Oh, hey Jorgy, Jorgy. How's it goin? I haven't seen ya since-"

"Since you ripped me off," Jorgy lifted the small mouse by the tail Johnny was held back by the other two. "Remember all that money you said you'd pay back? Huh?"

"Whoa, easy man! I am going to repay ya!" Mike practically plead for his life. "After night I swear!"

"Oh yeah, how?" The rhino's beady little eyes burned into the head of the mouse. "How Mike, or I'll make sure my friend over there as another midnight snack..."

The bear licked his lips. Mike, in spite of fear, and saving his own ass, in a heap of messy words confessed to the rhino. "I swear ask Buster Moon, he offered a deal with me that I couldn't refuse!"

"Hmm, what was it?" The Rhino asked in spite of his own curiosity. Mike took a shaky breath making sure he couldn't see Johnny's face. "Hey, Hank are you ready for a snack-"

"All right! I had to help the Kid out!" Johnny's eyes widen. _No,_ he thought. _No... he's my friend? He believed in me. Right?_ "I mean he's hopeless without me! Look at him. As if he could put on his own show, heh, am I right? Kid's got no moves!"

The Rhino scoffed after looking the young gorilla up and down. "Alright Mike," the rhino dropped him from up high. "Let's go boys. I better be paid. So don't screw it up, Kid."

The three took off. Leaving Mike to face the young gorilla. "Look Pal, I really didn't mean that stuff I said..."

"Really?" Johnny looked at him with such a sorrowful expression. "Then all that stuff you said, about being paid off... it was a lie?" Mike couldn't stand of lying to the Kid again. "Well then?"

"Listen, Kid sometimes ya just gotta do what ya gotta do to survive. You don't know what kind of debt I'm in..."

"Are you serious!" Johnny looked at him like he was mad. "The hell-"

"Language!" Mike stated sternly. "Even I don't speak like that."

"Well ya know what..." _No Johnny, save your breath_ , he stopped himself. _He's not worth it._ "If you'll excuse me. I'm late for my show," calming his own nerves he gathered himself and headed towards the theater.

"Johnny, wait!" Mike tugged at his pant sleeve. Johnny stopped but didn't look back. "Look, Kid I... I didn't want to hurt ya. I'm just involved with some bad people, I swear! On my mother's grave. Come on, don't ya think I know what it feels like... to be used!"

"No Mike," Johnny spoke in a soft, harsh tone. "Nobody used you. You just use them... Goodbye Sir."

The small mouse looked up at the night sky. He clutched his hat in his hands. Tears stung in the corner of his eyes. He always did this. To his friends, family, and even his recent girlfriend. He used people to get what he wanted.

 **Mike:** "I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real," **he started to walk downtown.** "The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting," **he looked in his reflection in a nearby fountain.** "What have I become?" **Images of the Kid's face flashed in his mind.** "My sweetest friend," **all the people he's used in his schemes.** "Everyone I know goes away... in the end," **he looked up and saw the theater lights.** "And you could have it all. My empire of dirt," **he went into an emotional state.** "I will let you down. I will make you hurt..." **He walked to the cafe. Sitting on the now empty table.** "I wear this crown of thorns. Upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair..." **the mouse stared up at the lights again as Johnny 's name flashed above.** "Beneath the stains of time. The feelings disappear... You are someone else I am still right here..." **He started to play his sax. "** What have I become. My sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end."

 **Mike got up. He didn't want to waste anymore time. As he followed the lights.** "And you could have it all..." **he started to run.** "My empire of dirt..." **His heart beat so loud, he didn't even notice he had arrived.** "I will let you down. I will make you hurt. **He stepped into the theater.** "If I could start again. A million miles away..." **He finally made it backstage as Johnny was next.** "I would keep myself," **Johnny glanced at him, but wiped away the shock and ignored him.** "I would find a way."

Johnny confidently strolled onto the stage. With moves so smooth it made Mike look sloppy as he placed a single hand on the mic. Look at the crowd, waiting for all eyes to be set on him as the single spot light landed on him. He closed his eyes and slowly sang.

 **Johnny:** "You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true..." **He pointed towards the crowd.** "Can't take my eyes off you." **He sent a flirtatious wink. The women lost it. "** Pardon the way that I stare," **he took the mic off the pole.** "There's nothing else to compare the sight of you leaves me weak there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel please let me know that is real You're just too good to be true I can't take my eyes off you..." **The band erupted from behind him, and Johnny started to move**. "I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust in me when I say..." **The boy spun around.** "Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay!" **He ran to the opposite side of the stage.** "And let me love you, baby, let me love you!" **Johnny then walked down towards the audience. A young gazelle blushed as the young man leaned in towards her**. "You're just too good to be true." **He tilted her chin.** "Can't take my eyes off of you," **sending her a wink with a cocky grin. She swooned. He strolled down the row. "** You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much At long last love has arrived and I thank god I'm alive... You're just too good to be true." **He went back upstage and with a softer tone to his voice.** "Can't take my eyes off of you."

The music stopped and he bowed his head, the light faded. The crowd roared. Johnny waved at them with a smirk.

"Wow kid, you pick up fast after all," Mike said backstage. Deep down he hoped the gorilla wasn't completely mad at him. "Didn't think ya'd be able to pull it off. All by yourself that is."

"Well," Johnny said not really trying to acknowledge the little mouse. He simply threw his white coat over his shoulder. "I learn from the best."

In that moment Mike discovered something about himself. He would definitely never forget that day, where he managed to lose a potential friend on the account of his superficial ego. His own selfishness. And he'll never forget the one thing that brought them together, that one midnight stroll.

 **Thank you for waiting and following! This is the actual finished version not the earlier posted one. I'm really trying to update my stories some more. Gunter, Meena, and Buster are next. I'm not sure what order though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini Stories 2**

 **Generosity**

"Mum. Mum." Johnny knocked on his mother's bedroom door. "I'm heading out..." he waited. "Is there anything you need?"

A wrenched woman opened the door. Her beady little eyes glared down at the boy and struck him across the cheek. He held back the tears.

"How many times have I told you to leave?" she grabbed hold of his throat and pinned him against the wall. "You look just like that bastard that raped me! Exactly like him-" then in a blink of an eye she fell to the floor. Violently sweating as vomit spilled form her mouth.

"Mum, are you okay?" she slapped his hand away. "Dont worry I'll go get you your meds..."

It was always like this. Johnny, no older than 12 went out of his way everyday to ensure his mother didn't die of aids. Mainly by taking off to a diner where he set himself to sing outside to put on a show. The only place that really let him sing outside for handouts. Afterwards he usually went to spend whatever money he mustered to by his mother's medication, however today his mother's abuse made him a bit bolder. Instead he decided to treat himself. Besides he already knew his mother wouldn't be making him anything to eat. He entered the diner and sat at a booth where a young waitress greeted him.

"Hey Sweetie, what can I get you?"

"What can I get with only this?" He showed her his "cash". "Will this be enough?"

The lady gave the boy a small frown. "Don't you have more?"

"I'm save'n the rest for my Mum's medicine. She's really sick."

The lady hesitated. "I'm sorry kid but-"

"Don't worry about it. I got it," a large man was suddenly beside the small boy with cash in his outstretched hand. "Will this cover it."

The waitress was flabbergasted. "Y-Yes, Sir. Mr-"

"Mr. Daddy. Big Daddy," he sent her a flirtatious wink that made the lady blush. "Emphasis on the Big. There you go lad. I hear ya singing earlier."

"R-Really?" The young boy wore a hopeful smile. "T-Thank you Daddy! I mean Big Daddy!"

"No problem kid," he ruffled his hair. "Now Doll," he turned his attention back to the female, "Why don't ya give the kid the biggest meal here. Then maybe after your shift you and I could..."

Johnny watched as the generous man kept flirting with the waitress. Not long after the young boy happily enjoyed the man's company. He was fun and charismatic. He had paid for his food. Then when the time came Johnny had to leave. "Sorry Mister, but I've got to run now."

"No problem Kid," Big Daddy said giving the kid another wad of cash. "Here ya go. Try not to spend it all in one place now."

"Thanks Sir!" Johnny gave the man a hug before spending off to the drug store. Not to long, nearly sundown the boy was on his way home. However as he walked down he heard strangled cries. Curiosity got the better of the young boy as he followed the noises into an alley. He called out, "H-Hello? Anybody in there?"

The boy didn't have time to react as a body crashed into him. He glanced up and recognized the waitress from earlier. Except this time her clothes were torn, he could see her underwear, and her hair was a mess. She wore a horrified expression and quickly took off. The boy sat there in the dirt. Confused until a man walked out of the alleyway. He recognized the generous man from earlier, however instead of wearing that once cocky grin he wore a scowl staring down at the boy.

"Hey Kid," Big Daddy's voice seem harsher than before. "Ya know how ya got to eat. That was from the heart. I was be'n generous. Understand."

He nodded. "Good. Now want to return the favor," he nodded again. "Good. Now just forget what ya saw. Okay," he nodded on final time. "Good boy! Now then-" his face went dark. "Get out of here." When the boy didn't move Big Daddy shouted. "Now!"

The boy took off ensuring he had the meds in his hands and rushed all the way home. He entered the living room where his mother was resting on the couch. "Mum, I brought back your medicine-" she slapped him. It didn't sting this time.

Her eyes were wide of fright. "Y-you smell just like that bastard! Get out! GET OUT!"

He left the medicine on the table. Then went to his bedroom resting against his empty mattress on the floor. Happy. For he no longer had to repay the man for his generosity.

 **Greed**

There once was a mouse with everything he ever wanted. Money, fame, a girlfriend, and a gifted singer. Then one day the mouse felt like he wanted more. More money. He went to gamble. More fame. He went to the clubs. More girls. He went to a strip club. More spotlight. He risked everything. For nothing.

In the end he lost it all. All his gambling debt came back to bite him the tail. All those nights trying to show off in the club lost him money. All those strippers emptied not only his wallet but the room in his apartment. All those endless singing nights gone for he lost it. His voice. Which went from Frank Sinatra to Gilbert Gottfried. All of it gone.

The mouse spent his days living around the park. Doing nothing but waiting. Waiting for a second chance. That's when he heard it. A voice so pure, so rich, he just had to have it. He walked over to the restrooms where a young ape had been singing. At first the ape hesitated as a ratty old mouse came up to him. Talking about the future. Having everything his heart could desire if he let him help him. The gorilla didn't buy it . He could tell the mouse was a scammer. He was about to leave until the mouse went on his knees begging for help when the ape really knew that it wasn't him that needed it but the mouse himself. So the Ape agreed.

Next thing he knew the ape was buying a new crisp suit. Walking into a agency for singers. Once they got in they started getting gigs. More and more money came in as people started to recognize him. The ape even found himself a girlfriend -emphasis on the _friend_ \- that worked in the same agency. He was in the spotlight. The moment.

Even the mouse, his manager, was back to the way he was. When he was once at the top, but again the mouse was never satisfied. He was greedy. He wanted more. That's when he went into his singer's account. Taking money to gamble. He was getting deeper in debt. Then one day the ape started to notice his wallet getting lighter and lighter.

The client went up to his manager one day asked why. Why was he losing money? The manager simply dismissed him and told him he had no idea, but the gorilla knew better. He threaten to leave if he kept wasting his money on idiotic things. The mouse got desperate. From his last experience with owing people he got more knowledge and bought himself a revolver. One that he threaten to use on his client if he left him. The boy didn't fear the pathetic man behind the gun but before he could leave the gun went off.

The years the mouse got were something he did not want more of. For his need for more, his greed, was conquered by the need to be free of his cell.

 **Thanks for being so patient and sorry for rushing these mini stories (and making them go to these darker places) but I'm trying to finish actual stories but like adding these in.**

 **Next chapters involve Gunter and Meena!**


End file.
